Widespread attention has been focused in recent years on the consequences of bacterial and fungal contamination contracted by contact with common surfaces and objects. Some noteworthy examples include the sometimes fatal outcome from food poisoning due to the presence of particular strains of Escherichia coli in undercooked beef; Salmonella contamination in undercooked and unwashed poultry food products; as well as illnesses and skin irritations due to Staphylococcus aureus and other micro-organisms. Anthrax is an acute infectious disease caused by the spore-forming bacterium bacillus anthracis. Allergic reactions to molds and yeasts are a major concern to many consumers and insurance companies alike. In addition, significant fear has arisen in regard to the development of antibiotic-resistant strains of bacteria, such as methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) and vancomycin-resistant Enterococcus (VRE). The U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention estimates that 10% of patients contract additional diseases during their hospital stay and that the total deaths resulting from these nosocomially-contracted illnesses exceeds those suffered from vehicular traffic accidents and homicides.
In response to these concerns, manufacturers have begun incorporating antimicrobial agents into materials used to produce objects for commercial, institutional, residential, and personal use. Noble metal ions such as silver and gold ions are known for their antimicrobial properties and have been used in medical care for many years to prevent and treat infection. In recent years, this technology has been applied to consumer products to prevent the transmission of infectious disease and to kill harmful bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus and Salmonella. 
In common practice, noble metals, metal ions, metal salts, or compounds containing metal ions having antimicrobial properties can be applied to surfaces to impart an antimicrobial property to the surface. If, or when, the surface is inoculated with harmful microbes, the antimicrobial metal ions or metal complexes, if present in effective concentrations, will slow or even prevent altogether the growth of those microbes. Recently, silver sulfate, Ag2SO4, described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,579,396, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0242794, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0291147, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0093851, and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0160486 has been shown to provide efficacious antimicrobial protection in polymer composites. The United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) evaluated silver sulfate as a biocide and registered its use as part of EPA Reg. No, 59441-8 EPA EST. NO. 59441-NY-001. In granting that registration, the EPA determined that silver sulfate was safe and effective in providing antibacterial and antifungal protection. Antimicrobial activity is not limited to noble metals but is also observed in other metals such as copper and organic materials such as triclosan, and some polymeric materials.
It is important that the antimicrobial active element, molecule, or compound be present on the surface of the article at a concentration sufficient to inhibit microbial growth. This concentration, for a particular antimicrobial agent and bacterium, is often referred to as the minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC). It is also important that the antimicrobial agent be present on the surface of the article at a concentration significantly below that which can be harmful to the user of the article. This prevents harmful side effects of the article and decreases the risk to the user, while providing the benefit of reducing microbial contamination. There is a problem in that the rate of release of antimicrobial ions from antimicrobial films can be too facile, such that the antimicrobial article can quickly be depleted of antimicrobial active materials and become inert or non-functional. Depletion results from rapid diffusion of the active materials into the biological environment with which they are in contact, for example, water soluble biocides exposed to aqueous or humid environments. It is desirable that the rate of release of the antimicrobial ions or molecules be controlled such that the concentration of antimicrobials remains above the MIC. The concentration should remain there over the duration of use of the antimicrobial article. The desired rate of exchange of the antimicrobial can depend upon a number of factors including the identity of the antimicrobial metal ion, the specific microbe to be targeted, and the intended use and duration of use of the antimicrobial article.
Antimicrobial coatings are known in the prior art, for example as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0034900. This disclosure teaches a method of coating a substrate with biocide particles dispersed into a coating so that the particles are in contact with the environment. In other designs, for example as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,820,284, a polymeric overcoat is applied over a base coat including anti-microbial particles. The overcoat is permeable or semi-permeable to the agents released from the anti-microbial particles. Non-planar coatings are also known to provide surface topographies for non-toxic bio-adhesion control, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,709.
Imprinting methods useful for forming surface topographies are taught in CN102063951. As discussed in CN102063951, a pattern of micro-channels are formed in a substrate using an embossing technique. Embossing methods are generally known in the prior art and typically include coating a curable liquid, such as a polymer, onto a rigid substrate. A pattern of micro-channels is embossed (impressed or imprinted) onto the polymer layer by a master having an inverted pattern of structures formed on its surface. The polymer is then cured.
Fabrics or materials incorporating biocidal elements are known in the art and commercially available. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,991 describes a biocidal fabric with a pattern of biocidal beads. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,620 discloses a means of inhibiting bacterial growth on a coated substrate comprising a substantially dry powder coating containing a biocide. U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,021 teaches a water-insoluble polymeric support containing a biocide. Methods for depositing thin silver-comprising films on non-conducting substrates are taught in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0170298.